tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Big Brother 1
Total Drama Big Brother 1 is the first season of Total Drama Big Brother. After 84 days, Courtney beat Sugar in a 7-3 jury vote. Bridgette was awarded with Canada's Favorite Player award. The first season of the series is controversial for the pre-jury tone of sexism with Rodney and Dave Yolo's antics gaining the ire of many fans. However, it was still adored for it's big characters and the comedy and considered a good opening for the series. Producuction Changes *'Twists': To keep the game interesting, twists will be implemented whenever the host deems neccessary. **'Last Laugh': Whoever wins this power would be able to make their own nomination of who is put onto the block with complete anonymity. **'Co-HOH': Two people will win Head of Household and nominate 4 houseguests together with two of them being evicted. **'Hawaii Competition': Disguised as a reward, the people who are taken to a luxurious Hawaiian trip will immediately have a Hit The Road competition. **'Returning Pre-Juror': After 4 houseguests have been evicted, there will be a competition that allows one of them to return into the game and have a second chance to win. Houseguests Voting History } | | | | |2}} | |- ! | |Ezekiel | |''Vetoed'' Gwen |Yolo |Owen |Heather |Blaineley | | | |3}} | |- ! |Amy |Ezekiel |Geoff | | |2}} |Beardo |Blaineley | | |4}} | |- ! |Sugar |Ezekiel | |Courtney | |2}} |Beardo | | |5}} | |- ! |Amy | |Geoff |Gwen |Yolo |Lindsay |Beardo | |6}} | |- ! |Sugar | |Yolo |Courtney | |2}} | | |6}} | |- ! |Amy |Ezekiel |Geoff |Gwen | |2}} | |7}} | |- ! |Amy | | |Gwen | | |8}} | |- ! |Amy |Ezekiel |Geoff | | |10}} |- ! |Sugar |Harold | | |11}} |- ! |Sugar |Harold | |12}} |- ! |Sugar | | |12}} |} Game History Week 1 Everyone arrived and began to scramble. Amongst them was the goth, the dumb blonde, the beatboxer, and the hungry party guy. An all blonde alliance was formed between Amy, Blaineley, Lindsay, and Bridgette. The 16 houseguests competed for the first Head of Household. When there were few left, Beardo dropped out and ended up getting an advantage, the double eviction vote. The last two remaining were Bridgette and Blaineley. After multiple deals, Blaineley dropped out, giving Bridgette Head of Household. After thinking long and hard, she decided to nominate Sugar (who Blaineley said to nominate) and Courtney. Shockingly, Lindsay won the Veto and saved Courtney, so Bridgette was forced to nominate her alliance member, Amy as a replacement. In a close 7-6 vote, Sugar became the first evicted. Week 2 The first BB Takeover has taken place, with Chris was the guest. Yolo almost punched him. During the HOH competition, it came down between Yolo and Beardo. Yolo ended up winning HOH, and nominated Harold and Beardo. After a cooking power of veto competition, Beardo saved himself. Courtney pushed hard for Bridgette to get backdoored. Ezekiel kept on bugging and annoying Yolo, making him the replacement nominee, and backdoored in a vote of 8-4. Week 3 The episode starts with another BB takeover, with the guest being Katie. There will be fourteen calls. Whoever gets a certain one will win an advantage of getting to put up a third nominee. After the phone calls, Bridgette and Blaineley approached Courtney about her actions to evict Bridgette. Courtney ended up denying it. As of a result, Bridgette called a house meeting and called her out on it, which led it into a huge explosion. However, during the meeting, Rodney got angered and punched Bridgette, getting him expelled from the game. At the Head of Household competition, it came down to Courtney and Blaineley. Blaineley ended up winning the Head of Household. Courtney went up to the HOH room and practically begged to not be nominated. Blaineley nominates Courtney and Yolo, angering them both. The third nominee was revealed, Bridgette, shocking her. She instantly accused Courtney of doing it, despite her swearing it was not her. Bridgette's eleven letter word won her the Power of Veto. The mystery person nominated Geoff as a replacement, and he was evicted in a vote of 7-1-1. Week 4 Courtney calls a house meeting, calling Owen out, stating he nominated Bridgette. Owen denied this but nobody believed him. Ashley Tisdale walked in as the Takeover Guest and began to say she loves to reverse stuff. She then left. At the HOH Competition, Alejandro was in the lead until he dropped out in order to get the advantage. Amy and Heather were head to head. Heather nearly won but after a deal to keep her safe, Amy was the Head of Household. Owen made a deal to Amy to keep her safe the entire game. Amy listened to Owen and nominated Bridgette and Courtney, the drama starters. At the Veto, Alejandro won and approached Amy asking what to do. Amy told him to use it and she whispers a target. Shocked, Alejandro agreed. Alejandro used the veto on Bridgette, angering Courtney. Amy stood up and nominated Gwen, shocking Alejandro. It was not apart of his deal with Amy. In the end, Gwen got backdoored in a 7-2 vote. Week 5 Izzy comes in the house and announces the pre jurors have been residing in Redemption House, competing to return. As of a result, Sugar appeared in the house. It was announced to be Double Eviction day, but not the standard double eviction. There would be two Heads of Households and two sets of nominees, where all 6 of the players would compete for Veto. The 6 remaining houseguests would then cast two different votes, one for one set of other nominees, one for the other set of nominees. In a numbers competiton, allies Beardo and Blaineley won Head of Household and nominated Alejandro and Yolo (Blaineley) and Amy and Owen (Beardo). The 6 competed in the OTEV Power of Veto, and when Blaineley grabbed HOH, she shockingly saved Amy, with Lindsay being a replacement. Yolo and Owen became evicted. Week 6 Heather is relieved that Alejandro survivied that eviction. After a mental Head of Household, Amy grabbed her second Head of Household and nominated Courtney and Beardo. Bridgette was against Beardo being nominated and campaigned for him to Blaineley. However Blaineley didnt budge. After the intended target, Courtney, won Veto. Amy decided to nominate Heather as a pawn. Beardo was evicted in a vote of 6-1. In the ending twist, Amy, as Head of Household, was instructed to pick someone to leave the house. She has chosen Harold, whom would get out of the house for a week, in Hawaii. He got to choose someone and he chose Amy. It was revealed they were safe from nominations but they were NOT safe from eviction. Week 7 The episode began with Zingbot coming in an zinging people. In another mental Head of Household, it came down to the two sides of the house, Courtney and Blaineley. Courtney emerged victorious and became the new Head of Household. Meanwhile, at Hawaii, it was revealed Harold and Amy will guess the number of molten rocks. The winner stays in the game and returns to the house, while the other becomes a juror. Both were way off but Amy emerged victorious, sending Harold to the jury house. After Courtney's win, Bridgette came up to her and plead her case. Lindsay and Blaineley walked in. Blaineley decided it would be best if the four stick together as a new alliance. They all agreed but Courtney was uneasy. At the nomination ceremony, she betrayed the alliance by nominating Lindsay and Blaineley. After a muddy contest, the mud slob herself; Sugar, won the veto and did not use it. And in a 3-1 vote, Blaineley was evicted. Week 8 Lindsay was completely blindsided by Blaineley's eviction and confronted several people about it, wanting revenge. At the Head of Household, Lindsay nearly won but it was Bridgette who became Head of Household. She decided to play it safe, nominating Lindsay and Amy. Determined, Lindsay won the counting competition and Alejandro was put in her place. Amy got 3 out of 4 eviction votes. HOWEVER, Alejandro used his twist, which was the power to reverse 3 votes, he reversed the 3 votes that voted Amy, eliminating himself. Week 9 Courtney, Sugar, and Bridgette solidifed themselves as an alliance. However, outside Lindsay won the Head of Household and put up a pawn, Amy, and her target, Bridgette. After this, Heather and Bridgette engaged in a huge blowup about alliances and deals. At the Veto, Lindsay won and got to choose someone to go to Outback Steakhouse with her. She chose Courtney and told Heather it was purely strategy. Heather, shocked at Lindsay's smart move, went in DR, still with a shocked face. At the Veto Ceremony, Lindsay used the veto on Amy incase something crazy happens. Bridgette's ally, Sugar was nominated next to her. Sugar volunteered to go home after this. Amy soon began to get sick with a high fever so she could not participate in the eviction ceremony. With only two votes, the votes were tied and Lindsay, the HOH, casted her sole vote, eliminating Bridgette from the game, isolating Sugar and Courtney. Week 10 Lindsay is now feeling very comfortable in the game. Suddenly, the doorbell rings and the jurors walk in. The Head of Household competition begins. Each houseguest must pick a juror to dress up and use as a model, being judged by Danielle and the 3 jurors who are not selected. Amy picks Blaineley. Sugar picks Bridgette. Courtney picks Alejandro. Heather picks Owen. Leaving Beardo, Yolo, and Harold as judges. Courtney's eyecandy outfit of Alejandro won her the Head of Household, and she put up Heather and Amy. The two call out Courtney and they all argue back and fourth. At the Veto Competition, Lindsay was the first out and had to wear a Duckitard. Heather finally won a competition and saved herself. Troubled, Courtney had to pick a replacement. It was either Sugar or Lindsay; both her allies. She nominated Lindsay and the vote tied in a 1-1 vote. Courtney, as the HOH casted her sole vote toward Amy, sticking with her promise to Lindsay. Amy became evicted. Week 11 Lindsay begins worrying about her status in the game and Sugar is getting frustrated with Heather. At the Head of Household competition, Sugar and Heather tie and Sugar wins the tiebreaker. Aligned with Courtney, she nominates Lindsay and Heather, angering and worrying them both. Sugar once again won the Veto; the final Veto. She kept her nominations the same. Courtney, the sole vote, evicted Heather, as she formed a better bond with Lindsay. Week 12 The final 3 all state in the DR how much the final HOH means to them. In the first competition, all 3 struggled at the word unscrambler. Lindsay got it correct on her fourth try and became the winner of part one. At part two, the competition was simple; rock paper scissors. Courtney emerged victorious and battled Lindsay for the final Head of Household. Lindsay and Courtney were very head to head but Courtney claimed the final HOH by one point. Thinking she can win against her, Courtney took Sugar to the finale instead of Lindsay, whom she saved twice. Finale The Jury Category:Total Drama Big Brother 1 Category:Seasons